Last Farewell
by gyucchi
Summary: Salah satu alasan Byakuran menyukai berjalan di pinggir pantai pada malam hari adalah karena ia merasa lebih dekat dengan kebebasan. — byakuran/shouichi. canon.


**Katekyo Hitman Reborn **© Amano Akira. _All rights reserved. _There is no money being made here.

—

**Last Farewell **© 2013

—

_"… Byakuran-_san?"

.

Byakuran membuka matanya. Ia bersumpah ia baru saja mendengar sebuah suara dan amat kenal siapa yang barusan berbisik di telinganya.

Ia menghela napas panjang, _mungkin hanya halusinasi, _pikirnya. (Lagipula ia sudah terlalu lama tidak mendengar pemilik suara tersebut memanggil namanya dengan tulus.)

Pemuda berambut akromatik tersebut memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di tepi pantai, menghabiskan malam.

.

Salah satu alasan Byakuran menyukai berjalan di pinggir pantai pada malam hari adalah karena bintang berjarak triliunan tahun cahaya, seketika terasa ada dalam jarak genggamannya. Seumpama kebebasan yang terasa mungkin untuk mampir ke kepalannya.

Ia tertawa pelan, kalau mengingat alasan yang menurutnya cukup manis.

Bicara soal hal manis, ia sendiri masih tidak paham bagaimana ia bisa ditahan di sini alih-alih bergabung bersama terpidana lain dalam tabung air Vindice. Vongola malah menaruhnya di pantai, di tempat yang termasuk dalam daftar lokasi favoritnya. Fufu, terlalu manis tindakan Vongola itu.

Atau mungkin karena kemampuannya memanipulasi _flame_ sudah lenyap maka mantan sahabatnya yang berambut merah punya alasan untuk membantunya menyentuh setitik kebebasan di dekat laut, bukannya dalam tub gelap kepunyaan Vindice? _Ah, Byakuran_, pikirnya, angan-anganmu terlalu mustahil untuk menjadi kenyataan_._

Dosanya sudah menumpuk terlalu banyak, jadi apa gunanya Shou-_chan_ meluangkan waktu yang berharga demi mengurusi seorang penjahat perang sepertinya. Byakuran tebak, pemuda beriris jamrud tersebut telah berkeluarga dengan gadis yang katanya sempat ia taksir semasa kuliah.

Rasanya jahat sekali Byakuran dulu selalu menggagalkan rencana kencan sang mantan sahabat. Tapi ia 'kan memang orang jahat, hahaha. Ia tertawa lagi ketika sadar pikirannya baru saja melontarkan lelucon sarkastik pada diri sendiri.

Byakuran sesekali menendang gelombang air laut yang menghampirinya, debur ombak yang datang dan pergi di sekitar mata kaki berbelenggu pelacaknya. Setelah sekitar setengah jam yang panjang, ia putuskan untuk duduk di pasir pantai. Sambil memandang lautan bintang di atas kepalanya, pikirannya berkelana menggali percakapan dua tahun lalu.

.

"_Byakuran-_san _tahu 'kan kalau suatu saat Byakuran-_san _tidak akan mengingat aku lagi?"_

_"Tahu~ Tapi aku tidak mungkin melupakan Shou-_chan."

_Senyuman. "Byakuran-_san _pasti lupa." Belaian di pipi. "Meski aku tidak ingin itu terjadi." Kecupan di dahi. "Pertemuan kita yang terakhir adalah perpisahan."_

(Meski tidak ingin percaya, Byakuran menjalani dua tahunnya ke depan dengan berusaha mengingat sosok Shou-_chan_ tiap membuka mata di pagi hari.)

.

Sang pemilik iris ungu duduk memainkan pasir hingga kelopak matanya mengatup, hingga waktu berlalu satu jam ke depan. Hari ini purnama dan hembusan sepoi-sepoi seolah menggodanya untuk tidur sekarang juga di tempat ini.

.

.

.

Semilir angin laut masih membelai kulitnya, ketika sebuah bisik dari dunia antah-berantah hinggap di daun telinganya, membentuk kata, membentuk kalimat.

.

Kalimat lembut itu terasa jauh, jauh membawa fragmen-fragmen ingatannya tentang pemilik rambut merah bersenyuman manis yang tiap pagi selalu berusaha ia kenang, menjauh dari isi kepalanya.

(_jauh, jauh, jauh, jauhjauhjauh_)

.

Di bawah siraman cahaya bulan yang begitu benderang, ia dapat merasakan sesuatu nan lembut menyentuh bibirnya singkat, sesuatu yang familiar namun asing di saat bersamaan.

Samar-samar, Byakuran dapat mendengar kata-kata yang berdengung masuk ke telinganya—

.

_"Selamat tinggal untuk selamanya."_

_._

_._

_._

Byakuran membuka matanya. Ia bersumpah ia baru saja mendengar sebuah suara, namun ia tidak kenal siapa yang barusan berbisik di telinganya.

Ia menghela napas panjang, _mungkin hanya halusinasi, _pikirnya. (Lagipula ia sudah terlalu lama tidak mendengar seorang pun memanggil namanya dengan tulus.)

Pemuda berambut akromatik tersebut memutuskan untuk berdiri dari duduknya dan melanjutkan berjalan-jalan di tepi pantai, menghabiskan malam yang tersisa.


End file.
